Even When You Seem Alone, You're Not
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Primus proves this to Optimus. Done as a request for Julien Caeg. :)


**Julien Caeg, a guest user, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Even When You Seem Alone, You're Not**

Optimus groaned as he managed to get further into the cave, quickly using a new cloaking device designed by Soundwave to put up a false barrier and block his signal from the rogue 'Cons that were trying to track him. A simple patrol had turned dangerous after the rouge 'Cons ambushed him and he just managed to escape, but they were searching for him.

His leg hurt and he realized there was a deep gash in it, but he didn't dare use his comm to call Ratchet, though he did wish the medic was there right then. He'd wait until he was sure the rouge 'Cons were gone before he'd send out an S.O.S. to Ratchet back at base.

He was also a bit upset with himself. "I should have spotted those two before they ambushed me," he said.

Just then, he heard squeals of shock and lifted up his head. "What on Earth?" He asked himself and took a risk to peek out from his hiding spot and see what was going on.

His optics widened when he saw Primus standing by his hiding place and he didn't look too happy at the rogue 'Cons, who were attempting to try and hide, but failing before they turned and ran for their lives. Primus cocked an eyebrow and waved his hand. Squeals of shock again filled the air before Primus laughed in amusement. "Well, Earth plants are quite useful in punishing rogues," he said. "Those two might even change their ways."

"That would be something to see," Optimus admitted before groaning as his leg hurt more.

Primus turned to him. "Optimus," he said in concern, helping the Prime into the cave again and tending to his injury. "Why didn't you call Ratchet?"

"Those two were too close," the leader of the Autobots said, grunting a little as the pain became a bit worse.

Primus gently pushed him to lie flat. "Lay down," he requested gently. "I have some medic tools with me, thanks to Ratchet and Knockout giving me some for in case I ran into situations like this."

Optimus did as he was told. "I wasn't paying attention when those two ambushed me," he said ruefully.

"Ah, Optimus. You wouldn't have been able to track them before they ambushed," the larger bot told him gently. "Those two had cloaking devices that only my sensors could detect."

"I still should have been a bit more alert."

As the larger bot gently tended to the injury, the leader of the Autobots fell silent. He then thought about the others and decided he was glad it wasn't them hurt. If they had gotten hurt, he would have never forgiven himself. At least he was the one that had gotten hurt. He could live with that.

"Optimus, stop being so hard on yourself," Primus said, breaking into the injured 'bot's thoughts. "While the others weren't the ones to get hurt, they hurt when they see their leader down and injured."

"True," Optimus agreed. He had seen the worry in Ratchet's face many times when he's had to repair his comrades. And the others looked up to him and many had told him they would take any blow for him. Even the former Decepticons said that to him, that they would take a hit for anyone. Megatron was especially worried about the rogue 'Cons and tried to see if he could reason with them, but so far hadn't had any luck.

Primus finished welding the wound closed and nodded. "You'll make a full recovery with that leg," he said. "But best have Ratchet examine it more fully back at base."

Optimus went to stand up, but his newly-repaired leg gave out and he fell down. "Perhaps, a rest would be best for right now," he said.

The larger bot looked at him and looked thoughtful. "Optimus, either you stop being so hard on yourself or I'll be forced to take drastic measures," he said. "Along with carrying you back to the base."

"After I rest, I should be alright to walk," the leader of the Autobots said.

But Primus had made his mind up and he finally decided that he needed to cheer up Optimus and comfort him. And what better way to do that than to tickle him? The larger bot knew all of his children's ticklish spots and smiled as he lifted up his hands and wiggled his fingers at a not-paying-attention Optimus. "I'm afraid that's the wrong answer," he said before his wiggling fingers came down upon Optimus' stomach.

Not expecting that, Optimus jumped and squirmed, a laugh escaping him as Primus tickled him and the larger bot chuckled when he heard his victim's laughter. "For a leader, you're very ticklish, Optimus," he said teasingly as he gently removed some of Optimus' stomach plating and his fingers wiggled right onto the wires and protoform underneath the armor.

Now, not many knew that Optimus' stomach was his worst tickle spot and he preferred that not many know, but Primus knew all of his children's tickle spots and he did love to help his children feel better.

Chuckling, the larger bot now blew a raspberry into Optimus' exposed stomach, making him howl with laughter before he fell limp and Primus chuckled again. "Well, feeling better?" He asked.

Optimus nodded a bit sheepishly, suddenly hearing his comm go off and he answered it to find Ratchet on the line, worried because Starscream and Predaking had gone searching for Optimus and couldn't find him. Reassuring them he was alright and Primus had found him, the others were relieved and Ratchet promised to have sick bay ready for when they arrived.

Smiling, Primus helped Optimus to his feet and saw the leader of the 'bots was struggling to walk on his injured leg. "Get on my back," he said to him, helping Optimus to climb onto him.

Holding onto the larger bot, the red-and-blue Autobot gave him a grateful look. "Thank you, Primus," he said. "And…thank you for cheering me up."

Primus smiled. "Remember Optimus, even when it seems you're alone, you're not," he said gently. "You know I'll come if any of you are injured."

"Yes, and I'm grateful for that," Optimus said.

They arrived on base and Ratchet looked at his leader's injured leg and smiled. "Well, Primus did an excellent job on healing that injury, but I suggest you take it easy for a few days, Prime," he said.

"I will, Ratchet," he said before feeling tired and he actually fell asleep on the medical berth.

The medic nodded and looked at Primus, who just smiled and nodded before he teleported away, but no matter where he was, his children were never alone.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
